Marionette
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Emma decides that August needs to be properly punished for his actions.


**Title:** Marionette  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Emma/August  
**Summary:** Emma decides that August needs to be properly punished for his actions.  
**Warnings:** Light bondage and smut.  
**Disclaimer: **I own/regret nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** Written for the ouatkinkmeme. The prompt was 'Emma figures that in order to properly punish August she might as well see exactly how he deals with being 'tied up' with rope, seeing as he is Pinocchio'. Thanks to blakelovelys for assuring me this did not suck. To the OP, enjoy!

"Mr. Booth, you've been a bad, bad boy," Emma murmurs, pressing her palm against his chest and pushing him towards her bedroom.

August smirks at her with that arrogant look of his.

"Is that so, Sheriff? Are you going to arrest me? Use your handcuffs?"

Emma reaches into her back pocket and pulls said handcuffs out, letting them dangle for a moment.

"You mean these?" She shakes her head and tosses them behind her. While the thought of handcuffing him to the staircase had occurred to her, she had something else in mind for him. "Those won't be necessary."

"You'd better knock on some wood, Princess, because you're asking for me to find those and use them on you later."

Emma presses her body against his before running her hand between their bodies, brushing it against the bulge in his tight jeans.

"Hmm, you mean like this? I was thinking of doing other things, but if you'd rather I knock-"

August leans in to kiss her and Emma turns her head.

"Nope, you've been naughty, no kisses for you. And wipe that smirk off of your face; this isn't playtime, Mr. Booth."

Emma grabs him by the shirt and pulls him into the bedroom, kicking the door shut. The last thing they needed was for Snow or Charming to come home and catch them in the act or, God forbid it, Henry.

"All right, what did you have in mind?"

Emma grins and pushes him onto the bed, climbing on top of him. She leans down and lets her hair fall around her shoulders. She moves her lips close to his, but doesn't kiss him. August watches her with a grin, mesmerized with her body.

"Well, if this is punishment, I'll take it-what are you doing?"

While August was busy admiring her and enjoying her being on top of him, Emma moved his wrists over his head and tied them with ropes she'd set up on the headboard earlier.

"I told you, _Pinocchio_, you've been a wicked boy and you need to be punished."

She gives him a wicked grin as she sits up and moves her fingers over his crotch again. August shakes his head at her but he's still smiling.

"Really? Ropes?"

Emma nods.

"Yes, I didn't have any strings lying around. Besides, it's far less than what you really deserve. Now what am I forgetting?"

She pretends to ponder a thought, tapping her upper lip with her finger. Pretending to suddenly remember something, she jumps off of the bed, heading for the door.

"I'm on duty, silly me. I guess I'll just have to trust you'll properly think about what you've done while I'm gone. Think of it as part of your sentence."

August rolls his eyes, but when Emma actually leaves the room he tugs on his ropes and curses. She's tied them expertly. The little minx has done this before.

"EMMA! Come on! Are you fucking kidding me? You got my dick hard and then-ugh!"

The front door slams and August realizes there's no one to yell at. He bangs his head back against the bedframe, chuckling.

"You would do this. Goddamn it, Emma."

In the kitchen, Emma smirks as she hears him giving up. Maybe she'd underestimated him, he was giving into this far too easily, she'd been expecting a good hour of him trying to get out of his ties and getting worked up.

Well, she still had plans for him; this would just give her more time to enact said plans. Tip-toeing into the bathroom, she pulls her hair up into a messy bun and slips out of everything but her panties. She looks herself over, thinking she doesn't look bad.

From her bedroom she hears August cursing her name again and she supposes she's tortured him long enough. Besides, this waiting was getting boring. She slips back to her room, making sure not to make any noise as she approaches. She carefully turns the knob and opens the door, leaning into the frame with one arm over her head.

"Have you had some time to think about what you've done, Mr. Booth?"

August opens his eyes and looks her over appreciatively. His face goes from annoyed to turned on in less than three seconds.

"Oh yes, I have. And you're right; I do deserve to be punished. I deserve all of the punishment. You should do whatever you feel like you need to do to me to make things right between us."

Emma gives him a small pout.

"That doesn't sound like you're very sorry. I mean, you did abandon me for twenty-eight years, that's a long time," she tells him in a semi-whine. They both know she's playing him, but August knows how to play along too. Most men would just want to get it over with, but he'd happily spend the entire day playing games with her.

Hell, the game was half of the fun with her.

August puts on his best 'remorseful' face. It helped that he did genuinely hate himself for leaving her, but seeing as she'd apparently forgiven him enough to still fuck him senseless, he was willing to forgive himself as well.

"I'm very, very sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am, especially when you look like that and I realize I could have spent years tapping that fine ass if I'd just stuck around. I will never fully forgive myself for missing out on you. In fact, I will spend the rest of my life fucking you as many times as I possibly can just to attempt to catch up on lost time."

Emma mentally rolls her eyes.

"So…you're only sorry because of all of the sex you missed out on?"

"No, but it's at the top of my list. I'm also sorry because it meant some other asshole is the one who knocked you up and not me."

This time Emma actually rolls her eyes.

"Maybe you really do need more time in here to think about things-"

"And I'm sorry because I love you."

She glances over in his direction before shaking her head, trying to hide a smirk.

"I also really just want to fuck you. You look really hot in those panties, but you'd look better with them off."

"What, these?"

Emma steps into the room and shuts the door, locking it. She walks towards the bed and moves her hand down to the top of her panties, lowering them down an inch.

"Yeah, it would really be torturous if you took those off."

Emma lowers them down another inch before letting go.

"You know, I really think you'd suffer more if I left them on. And you did say you wanted to be properly punished, did you not?"

August bites his lip, his fingers itching to try to untie his ropes again.

"I did."

Emma climbs back onto the bed and his legs, slowly. His eyes move to her breasts and he can't help but lick his lips. She sits back on her heels, running her hands through her hair and then over her breasts and stomach.

"Like what you see?"

"Just a little," he replies huskily.

Emma trails her fingers nonchalantly over his inner thigh before tracing the outline of his erection.

"It looks like you like it more than just a little," she tells him with a mock pout. "We should really do something about that," she whispers, unbuttoning his jeans and letting the zipper loose. August lets out a small sigh of relief, but Emma is nowhere near done torturing him or his penis.

She leans forward and presses a small kiss to his collarbone and August instinctively goes to run his hands through her long locks but he only ends up fighting against his restraints. Emma smirks and runs her hands under his shirt, wishing she'd done away with it like she had his jacket earlier. She lifts her head and lets her face linger in front of his while she tweaks his nipples.

August begins to lose his patience with this game and leans in, capturing her lips with his. Emma returns the kiss but breaks it after a moment, shaking her head at him.

"Now, now, August, now you're in violation of the terms of your detainment, you're going to have to endure some extra punishment for that one."

Emma pulls away from him and settles herself down at the end of the bed. She rips off his belt and tosses it aside before doing the same with his socks and shoes. She gives him a devilish smile and lifts his shirt a few inches so she can run her tongue along his abdomen.

August's body jerks as he lets out a moan.

"Emma-"

Emma rips off his jeans, smirking at the sight of him. She slips her fingers into the band of his boxers, watching his face as she leisurely slides them over his hips, letting his erection spring free, before slipping the boxers down his legs before taking them off.

She leans down and runs her tongue along the inside of his thigh while her fingers reach under the mattress to retrieve the other ties she had set up earlier, before tying his feet quickly, before he could get away from her.

"EMMA! Fuck!"

August pulls on the ropes when he realizes what she's up to and she chuckles.

"Sorry, babe, but you asked for it."

"No, you're just being a-"

Emma wraps her fist around his cock and lies on her side next to him before trailing her tongue on his neck.

"Being a what," she asks, pressing a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Huh? Um…I don't…what?"

She smiles and turns his head so she can kiss him properly. She moves her fist over his cock, jerking him off while deepening the kiss. August bites her lip and she smiles, moving her lips back to his neck.

"Goddamn it, Emma, I want to touch you."

"If I let you do that then it would defeat the purpose of all of this," she mutters, releasing her hold on him the moment his hips begin thrusting into her hand.

August whines in protest but Emma straddles his waist, running her nails along his chest, lifting his shirt as she goes.

"You know, this thing is in my way," she says before ripping it open.

"Emma!"

She shrugs.

"You still owe me about ten new pairs of panties because you like to rip those off, so stop your bitching."

August grumbles about her asking for it and she leans down to kiss her way down his chest while running her nails up his sides. She feels his throbbing erection pressing into her stomach and ignores her own desire for him. There will be time for that later.

When she takes him into her mouth, August lets out a painful whine.

"Come on, babe, just undo one tie. Hell, just loosen it up a bit. I need to touch you."

Emma sits up and presses against his chest so he can relax into the bed.

"Relax. I'm doing all of the work, you don't have to do anything but lie there and enjoy."

"But I like doing the-oh, fuck," he moans when she grazes him with her teeth. "I guess I can…Jesus, woman, are you trying to break me?"

Emma pinches him to get him to shut up. She loves him, she really does, but sometimes he needed to just shut the fuck up.

"Babe…" August warns and Emma pulls away from him. "I didn't mean-"

Emma places two fingers on his lips.

"Stop talking or next time I tie you up, I'm bringing some fucking duct tape for that mouth of yours."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," she says, kissing him while slipping off her panties and tossing them into the pile of August's clothes. She reaches into the nightstand for a condom and rolls it onto his cock. A moment later, she breaks the kiss to watch his expression as she lowers herself onto him.

August opens his eyes to watch her as she begins to ride him, his gaze full of lust. Emma wastes no more time, knowing that he won't last much longer, so she moves quickly over him.

"I'm going to get you back for this, my little minx," August growls, bucking his hips up to meet her hips.

Emma grins at him wickedly.

"I'm counting on it."

She leans down to kiss him again, feeling an orgasm building and praying that he lasts just a few moments longer. After a few more thrusts, August bites her lip, jerking his hips as he came. Emma kept riding him, coming just as he finishes. She presses one last, firm kiss on his lips before rolling off of him, taking a few seconds to catch her breath before sitting up.

"Fuck, Emma, you're incredible."

August's eyes have glazed over and he rests his head against the mattress, a satisfied look plastered on his face.

"I really am," she whispers, hopping off of the bed and picking up his discarded clothes along the way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

Emma opens the door with a smirk.

"You're going to have to find your own way out of those and into some clothes before my parents get back, puppet boy. I told you that this was supposed to be punishment, didn't I?"

He left her once and now it was her turn to do the leaving, to see how he liked it.

August glares at her.

"Emma, no, don't you dare walk out that-don't leave the door open!"

August watches as she emerges from the bathroom fully clothed before giving him a small wave with her pinkie on her way out of the loft. He hits his head against the headboard, trying to figure his way out of this mess.

"FUCK!"


End file.
